User talk:PvXJing
Build:W/Mo Smitesoul Hammer Hey. I was just wondering what hammer attack activates in 3/4 of a second and deals 80 armore ignoring damage. Since the only place i can think you're putting the atts is in strength, i cant seem to understand wtf you're saying.Bob fregman 10:41, 15 February 2008 (EST) Build:Rt/R Resilient Ritualist Please edit your vote, it is primarily for HB, in which blind is valuable, and conditions are heavy as it is-Lokre 10:40, 16 February 2008 (EST) Lokre Please don't edit other peoples userpages. That is an act of Vandalism. --20pxGuildof 13:27, 16 February 2008 (EST) :Thanks Guild-Lokre 18:57, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::It was a mistake by him, he just needed to learn how to message. --20pxGuildof 07:45, 17 February 2008 (EST) Talk Pages Click Discussion on the tab at the top, that's where messages go. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 19:46, 16 February 2008 (EST) Click the discussion tab and click the plus sign next to edit. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 19:46, 16 February 2008 (EST) Hi Blah signing To sign, put 4 tildes (~) after your comment. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 20:04, 16 February 2008 (EST) Thanks BlahPvXJing 20:07, 16 February 2008 (EST)Blah :Wizardboy's Newbie Guide or GoD's Newbie Guide are good for new users, FYI. --20pxGuildof 07:51, 17 February 2008 (EST) Grenth's Aura Dervish altho its rdy to get deleted, let me make a few points as seeing ur vote...first, see variants, 2nd this build was made BEFORE the vetted 1 --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 11:24, 22 February 2008 (EST) Build:Me/Mo Holy Wrath Signet Mesmer PvXJing please reconsider your vote since it is obviously based on false information. It is very simple to renew MoI and HW (see the build's discussion page for further details). Also this build has a completely different approach than the Build:Me/Mo Smite Bonder, if that is the build you are referring to in your rating comment. And honestly I have no idea why you are comparing this build to a WoH monk or a monk bonder? JoE554 05:07, 28 February 2008 (EST) Thank you for leaving a comment on my user page. However that still doesn't explain your bad vote. My points remain valid: * First of all you wrote in your rating comment that there already is a Me sig bonder build. If you mean the above cited build it has absolutely nothing to do with the build you rated on. If you mean another build please be so kind to post a link. * Second, you write 'This build lacks a make-up to even cast the Mantra'. This is just wrong. It is in fact very easy to renew the mantra and Holy Wrath during the game. Just switch to your high-energy set. May I again refer you to the build's discussion page for further info. * Third, you write 'In TA, I would much rather take a WoH monk and a Monk Bonder than this.' This build is not meant to replace a monk for God's sake! It has nothing to do with healing or bonding whatsoever! So please stop comparing it to monks!!!! Again, please recheck your vote. If you have no valid arguments against my points and don't change your vote I will have to call an admin for assistance, because frankly your vote does not make any sense. JoE554 03:05, 29 February 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:A/any_Unseen_Locust%27s_Fury&action=rate Please reconsider your vote on this, you obviously didn't read it good enough. Your survivability is very high, you have the highest attack rate in the game with vampiric daggers and way of perfection, you have permament 75% block chance, you're a blind bot and you could take SY (optional), so your vote doesn't quite make sense. Frans 08:38, 4 March 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Rt/Mo_WoR_Arenas_Ritualist&action=rate Shadowsong blinds your foes and supports your team. This is a supporter. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 20:22, 6 March 2008 (EST) Build:P/Rt Vocal Protection Changed the build and it has E-management now. Please reoconsider your vote. Thanks! Rickyvantof 01:09, 7 March 2008 (EST) Build:Mo/any Pendulum Support Smiter This is not a primary healer. It's supposed to act as a support healer + offensive support + KDprot. Please reconsider your vote. Thank you. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 12:49, 7 March 2008 (EST) Your vote @ Did you use this before? *Effectiveness- I dont disagree with *Universality- I dont disagree with *Innovation 3- Never before has anyone used GoI this way. Nobody wouldve ever thoguht to use it on a Deadly Arts sin with a better shadowstep than Sp (survivability counts!) Your vote suggests that It needs IAS and it is compared to build:A/e_AoD_Shock_sin when it was intended to be based off of the deadly arts spike sin. You dont have to revote but please reconsider. [[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 16:14, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :Innovation fails. People rate it like the rest of the rating because it is a waste. Whiteboy 16:15, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::In this case it counts LOL look at the ratings.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 16:17, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Blocks arent needed on a flagger.. WAT? Do you GvG at all? Cripshot ranger interrupts, bull's strike knockdowns from Evis, even just evis pressure, blocks aren't needed? New kid is new Hide-And-Seek 09:09, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Your vote on Is mostly wrong. Sins have 70 AL, but use shadow steps to not explode before they get one hit off. Rits are almost always targeted first in the arenas, and elementalists will utterly destroy the build. You will never have any energy, meaning you wont be able to heal yourself. Its just too fragile. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 21:26, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :Also you'll be spamming WoW, which costs 10 energy and only lasts 8 seconds, along with a 15 energy chain. Do the math. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 21:29, 20 April 2008 (EDT) Your vote on I thought i'd join in with this "how dare you vote my build bad" lark. so ya... i see your point on less survivability, but note this is much more defence capable/orientated than the standard AoD sin. It is very powerful against monks, and almost everything else. It's snare is there just simply to stop them moving so you can catch up or to stop them kiting (it's works...). I can tell you it works because in a short space of time i got a 10 win streak, and several 5 win streaks. And the kills were almost all down to me - as well as the very constant knock-downs. so ya. sa i was going to say, reconsider your vote, not that i think you will change your mind. but hey! :P DutchessofRose - talk - 20:00, 26 April 2008 (EDT) P.S. You can stick in AoD in instead of IS as shown in variants, it just wudn't make the name seem so 1337 Your vote on changed build considerably (mainly interupts) pls reconsider vote thx. That Twin 12:47, 8 May 2008 (EDT) change it bitch That Twin 11:02, 12 May 2008 (EDT) Your vote on PLZ STOP VOTING 0-0-0 on it. Its not a 0-0-0 honest!! I TRIED IT IN RA AND I ALMOST GOT A GLAD POINT. PLZ REVOTE. THe BUILD CHANGED , INSTEAD OF FLAIL I HAVE FRENZY. WAAH WAAH IMA CRY ON THE NOTICEBOARD.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 13:59, 10 May 2008 (EDT) RA Was fun with you today. And way to own TA with that random ass team. GG mate. -- Angelus(mcpip ) 12:41, 21 August 2008 (EDT)